Cutting apparatuses including a wire for cutting products are generally referred to as wire saws. Wire saws are bulky items and may be unsafe to operate. The bulky wire saws are limited in the environments in which they may be operated and consume large spaces when not in use. Moreover, wire saws may not adequately couple to pipes or the operator may operate the wire saw in an unsafe position, thereby putting the operator in danger when operating the wire saws.